John Redcorn
John Redcorn King of the Hill. He was originally voiced by Victor Aaron and, in later seasons, by Jonathan Joss. Background John Redcorn, "Licensed New Age Healer", is Nancy Gribble's Native American masseur, her former lover of 14 years and the biological father of Joseph Gribble. John Redcorn drives a tan Jeep Wrangler, and was the lead singer of the band Big Mountain Fudgecake, for which Lucky played guitar and Dale was briefly the manager. Following the breakup of the band, Redcorn began singing toned-down children's versions of his songs at the Strickland company barbecue and was instantly popular. When driving he is often heard playing Pat Benatar including the hits "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" and "Heartbreaker". Whenever John Redcorn speaks of his native land or anything that deals with his tribe, a mysterious breeze will always pass by making his hair flutter. He is notably always referred to by his full name, and rarely simply as John, except by children who refer to him as Mr. Redcorn. The Affair In the first four seasons, before Nancy rekindled her love affair with her husband, she and John Redcorn were seen almost constantly in each other's company. The implication is that their relationship was more substantial than a purely sexual dalliance. The Souphanousinphones figured it out very soon after moving to Arlen. Peggy was one of the last to realize it; Hank tells her 12 years into the affair, having assumed she knew but, like everyone else, refused to ever mention it. Both Nancy's husband Dale and son Joseph are completely unaware of this, although this fact is obvious to everyone else in the neighborhood, due to Joseph's close resemblance to John Redcorn. Also, in the episode, "The Son That Got Away", Nancy asks Dale, "Do you want a beer babe?" to which both Dale and John Redcorn answer "yes". In reply, Dale says, "How did he know I wanted a beer?" Despite Dale's dedication to various conspiracy theories, Dale is completely unaware of Joseph's true parentage due to his belief that Redcorn is gay, although he once suspected that Joseph's father was an alien. No matter how obvious the affair between John Redcorn and Nancy was, Dale never deduced it; indeed, once, after having caught the two in bed, he merely apologizes for interrupting their "migraine treatment" and rushes out. In "Dog Dale Afternoon", Dale even caught Redcorn sneaking in through the window. At first it appears that Dale has finally figured it out, but he really thought Redcorn was doing something with his (Dale's) new lawnmower. "Get away from my mower and start massaging my wife." John Redcorn then mentions to Nancy that Dale is "taking some of the fun out of this." In "Hank Gets Dusted", John Redcorn, in trying to get filmed on a reality show, actually directly says to the camera that "I slept with Hank's best friend's wife for 13 years," with Dale standing inches away; Dale assumes that John 1492, Columbus sailedthe ocean blue, Redcorn was referring to Mr. Super Phone. It is implied throughout the series that both he and Joseph are willfully ignorant of the affair, due to Dale's absolute devotion to his wife and the deep bond which he and Joseph share. A recurring gag early on in the show's run was that whenever Dale would make a comment about being Joseph's father, John Redcorn would show up. John Redcorn still cares about Nancy and he was hurt when she ended their affair. During one of his less inspiring moments, John Redcorn lamented to Hank "I can't believe Nancy left me..." Dale "for THAT." Hank simply replied "She didn't leave you for that, John Redcorn. She married THAT two years before she met you." This claim that Nancy ended that affair, however, contradicts the episode Nancy's Boys, where Redcorn was the one ended the affair after developing a closer relationship with Dale when he helped him reclaim land from the government. In the Season 5 Episode "Spin the Choice," John Redcorn accepts the U.S. government's offer of 12 acres of unincorporated land, not all of which is adjacent due to a highway running through the land, to settle a lawsuit in which he sought to reclaim the 130,000 acres of land taken by the United States from the Anasazi tribe. Due to his belief that the government had cheated John Redcorn's people, Dale proved instrumental in helping John Redcorn file his lawsuit, using the Freedom of Information Act and encouraging John Redcorn when others turned against him. Feeling guilty, John Redcorn started to reveal to Dale the details of his affair with Nancy and stated: "Fourteen years ago, I was refilling my jeep when I first met Nancy..." implying that they first met at a gas station. He was not able to finish the admission, but in the end John Redcorn willed the land to Dale, as a token of their friendship and as a way to pass something down to Joseph, to whom John Redcorn wishes he could tell the truth. When (in the same episode) he was given the chance to renew his affair with Nancy, he refused out of a sense of loyalty and gratitude to Dale, concluding that Nancy's husband was a genuinely good (if naive) man and that he could not betray someone who had worked so selflessly to help him. Dale also not only has no idea of the affair, but believes John Redcorn to be a "true friend". In "Sug Night" Dale finds out that Hank had a "sex dream" about Nancy from John Redcorn, saying, "John Redcorn is a true friend." In a recent episode, John Redcorn finally attempted to get back together with Nancy. She was partially receptive to his advances, but later decided to stay with her husband. In the episode "My Own Private Rodeo" it is revealed that Dale believes John Redcorn to be gay (this may be a reason he never suspected Nancy and John Redcorn having an affair). Other children In the episode "Untitled Blake McCormick Project" John Redcorn finds out he had a daughter, named Kate, by a woman named Charlene (who had a son three years after the affair with John Redcorn, the father of her son is not talked about), during the same period that he was having an affair with Nancy Gribble. This woman had fallen for Bill and had moved her family in with him; likewise, Kate and Joseph fell for each other which disturbed all the characters aware of the children's shared parentage. At the end of the episode Charlene and her two kids leave Bill and move in with John Redcorn, but they haven't been seen or mentioned since. Category:Characters